Knife and Bone
by emilyherondale
Summary: Young Alex Moran is terrified of his "father" Moriarty. Murders at night and nightmares while he's sleeping can take their toll on a 5 year old boy.


Alex cringed at the sound of knife on bone Some sounds he was used to – gunshots, the gurgling of blood as a throat was slit, and the cries of total sorrow – but the grating of sound of a blade running across a bone was something he had never quite grown accustomed to. So he reached for his stuffed bear and pulled the covers up over his head, trying to hold back tears. He shoved the pillow against his ears and the sound was all but muffled. He began to drift to sleep, and it was just as his tired hands started to release the pillow that a gunshot rang out. Alex let out a started scream and quickly pressed his hand against his mouth to prevent his wracking sobs from being too audible.

Daddy hated it when he screamed.

Alex heard leisurely footsteps approach the door to his bedroom and press the door open just enough to whisper through it in a haunting voice.

"Hush now, Alex. Daddy's working."

Alex tried to stop crying but failed horribly. His father sighed and opened the door all the way, flooding the bedroom with light, and moving to sit at the end of the bed.

Moriarty wiped tears off his son's face. Five years old and still crying at the sounds of his father's work? How pathetic. But as much as he wanted to put the child out on the street, Moriarty kept him at Moran's request. Sebastian would have truly been the perfect boyfriend if only he hadn't come with a child from a previous marriage, a tiny little hindrance to raise and to interrupt midnight murders.

"Alex, please just keep quiet while Papa and I finish off this job."

Alex sniffled and pulled his teddy closer.

"Can't you get Papa to come read me a story? I… can't sleep."

He couldn't admit to Daddy that it was the killing in the room next door that was keeping him awake. Daddy already thought he was a baby. And he didn't want to be a baby. Papa didn't care if he cried, though.

"Sebby's putting away the body," Moriarty grinned, "I can tell you a story."

Alex's eyes widened in terror, his father only grinned bigger. Alex shook his head vigorously. He didn't want Daddy's stories. They gave him nightmares. Moriarty leaned in close to his ear and whispered sinisterly.

"Then why don't you shut your precious little mouth and let me finish the job." His eyes met Alex's as he got off the bed. Alex gasped slightly. The eyes. They were so lifeless. Daddy never looked happy when he saw him, not like Papa did. Always bored. Daddy was always bored.

Moriarty left the room silently after that. And Alex cried himself to sleep as quietly as possible.

The next morning he got up and nervously shuffled into the kitchen. He stepped around the bloodstains on the floor and slid into his seat at the table. Daddy was sleeping, but Papa was making sausage and humming the James Bond theme as he cooked.

"Morning, Alex."

"Good morning, Papa."

"How did you sleep?"

"Ok."

"Did we keep you up?"

Alex paused, "A little."

Sebastian turned around with his pan of sausage and set it down on the table with a smile.

"Sorry, bud. You know how Daddy likes his fun."

Alex looked at the blood on the floor. "I know."

"Don't worry. We'll be out of your hair all week. Daddy's gonna have some fun outside the house over the next few days."

Alex nodded. "Ok." He wanted to smile, but didn't. He knew Papa wanted him to like Daddy as much as he did. He was scared of Daddy, but he loved Papa, so he pretended to love Daddy too. Papa had no idea. He thought they were all happy. But Daddy knew. Alex could see in the blankness of Daddy's stares that he knew. Daddy was clever. No one could ever get the better of Daddy. That's what Papa always said, anyway. Alex always hoped that somewhere out there, somebody was smarter than Daddy. That someday maybe Daddy would get in trouble and stay in trouble. Not like the time he stole the crown jewels. Daddy had gotten caught and was away for weeks. But he came back. Just like he always did. Just like Alex never wanted him to.

When Papa had said they'd be gone all week, he meant it. Alex didn't see or hear from them for days. He didn't mind, they had cereal in the cupboard and he slept well every night. He didn't even have one nightmare. Alex felt better than he ever had.

But he missed Papa sometimes. But only a little. Not seeing Daddy made up for it.

And then, one day when Alex was watching cartoons and eating candy like he was never supposed to, Papa came home. And he was crying. Alex was shocked. Papa never cried. Alex stood up to give him a hug, but Papa just collapsed. He fell to his knees right there in the doorway. Alex went to him with his arms out and Papa pulled him in tight.

"Papa? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Alex. I'm so sorry, but it's your dad. Your Daddy…Jim… he – " But Moran couldn't finish. He just kept crying.

Alex didn't want to get his hopes up. But he asked, ever so cautiously. "Where is Daddy?"

"Alex, bud. Your Daddy… he won't be coming home."

Moran held Alex tight, but Alex didn't need his comfort. It was over. No more nightmares, no more blood on the floors, no more knife on bone. Papa didn't kill like that. Papa was quick. Alex wouldn't have to cry at night anymore. And he didn't have to pretend to love Daddy.

Daddy was dead, and Alex smiled.


End file.
